


Fumbling Hands

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Disaster strikes during a livestream.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Fumbling Hands

If they had to blame anyone, it would’ve been the international fans. Minho dipped partway through a live broadcast, leaving Changbin and Felix to it. Of course, the fans went crazy with their “Changlix” spam in chat. They took it in stride, saying ‘Changlix Broadcast’ in unison, performing a few acts of fanservice like tepid flirting in English and some half-hearted aegyo at each other.

The issue was a sort of seed was planted, one that silently urged for escalation. Nothing atypical, just squeezing the other’s thigh and loosely holding hands. The reactions were good, so Changbin stretched an arm across Felix’s shoulder and that turned into something of a hug. It wasn't unusual for them to hug, especially on camera, and the reactions got them a little carried away. Both of them perched up on the couch where Felix laid back, Changbin on top in a mock cuddle.

That lasted all of five minutes before disaster struck. Felix had squeezed down on Changbin’s bicep. He leaned in, close to Changbin’s ear. “End the live,” it sounded a little urgent, but whispered as to not be heard by the camera.

“Am I too heavy?” Changbin’s joke went ignored in favor of Felix indicating the source of his sudden distress with an exaggerated show of his eyes sweeping downward. Changbin followed the gaze. The basketball shorts meant the tent in Felix’s pants was prominent. Felix was hard. Fully hard, by the looks of it.

“Oh.” He stared for a moment longer, then a quick glance at Felix’s face to see the poor job at masking distress. Changbin turned to the camera. “Well, this was fun, but we still have a lot of practice to do.” It was an awful excuse, clearly rushed, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

Felix gave a halfhearted wave toward the camera while Changbin had to lean halfway off the couch to keep from exposing Felix. After fiddling with it, he sat up and finally eased off.

Felix groaned, drawing his legs shut. He covered his face with his arms, but Changbin could still make out red ears. “I’m so sorry, hyung.”

“It’s okay.” He lingered on Felix’s closed legs. “Are you actually hard?”

At that, Felix moved his arms out of the way some, enough to glare at Changbin. “Yeah. I’m actually hard.” Felix leaned up on his elbows, motioning to sit up, but Changbin remained close, eyes still fixed on Felix in concern.

Then the ridiculous happened. Changbin placed a hand on Felix’s knee, lightly pulling the legs apart. He stared openly, Felix half-stunned but wondering where Changbin was going with this.

“Oh. You really are.”

While Felix was thinking of a comeback, Changbin placed his palm flat on the shaft of his hardon. Felix’s breath caught. The light press of it shifted, the heel of the palm following up and down the length of it. It felt kind of good when it dragged up against his cockhead.

“Why’d you get hard?”

Felix shrugged. He didn’t really know. He was comfortable, he was pressed close to somebody and Changbin smelled good. He wasn’t about to say any of that out loud, but that got him thinking better of the hand and he caught Changbin’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

Changbin sat up rigidly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know- I’m sorry.”

Now Felix wished he didn’t say anything, aching a bit when the hand lifted off. He looked at Changbin, the flustered worrying of his mouth while probably thinking of ways to address just what happened. Felix would save him the effort. “You didn’t have to stop, you know.”

Changbin regarded Felix for a moment, thinking he misheard, but Felix made it clearer by laying back and spreading the thigh that hung off the edge a little wider. For how long Changbin looked at him, Felix was growing more and more worried that he’d made a mistake and misread the situation.

Then Changbin breathed, an exhale. A loud one. He nodded, placing the heel of his palm square on Felix's cock and dragged up, stopping when he felt the cockhead, focusing small circles in that area. It was weird having Changbin look at him like that, focused on him entirely. Weird, but Felix liked it. He brought the thigh out further to give Changbin more room to kneel between his legs.

With baggy black pants and Changbin hunched over him, it was hard to tell. He tried gleaning for himself, but he knew he’d have to ask. “Are you hard too?”

Changbin met his eyes and nodded.

“Can you sit up?”

And Changbin did, even lifting the hem of his shirt a bit so that Felix could see that, yes, he was hard. Felix felt shy, but it didn’t hold a candle to Changbin’s flushed face and downcast stare. In some distant, detached way, he always thought Changbin was handsome, though this was the first time it really struck him that he could be sexually appealing.

Felix mirrored what was done to him, reaching out to follow the imprint of Changbin’s cock with his hand. Slowly, as if it all would come to a stop if he was too eager. Though he wasn’t sure what he was worried about when Changbin jutted his hips out a little further. Felix stilled his hand, breaking into a small smile when Changbin started grinding up into it.

He hooked the four fingers on the other hand into the waistband of Changbin's sweats and tugged down a bit to indicate his intention. He looked up, earning Changbin’s gaze. "Can I?"

Changbin breathed sharply. "Yeah. Go ahead." They’d all seen each other’s dicks, though no one had ever seen his hard before. Not on purpose, anyway. His anxiety tripled when Felix brought down his sweats and boxers in one swift pull. He thought he was going to lose it when Felix touched it, then wrapped it with the thumb and first two fingers, as if finding his grip. He gave a tentative jerk.

He breathed in again when Felix took a surer grip, stroking the head with his thumb. "I like this part, hyung.”

"Cock,” Changbin said, though this was hardly the time for an impromptu Korean lesson.

"Cock." Felix repeated slowly, pausing for a moment to allow for a correction. When it went through, he repeated, "I like your cock, hyung.”

God, what was he teaching the kid? He'd be sure he was hallucinating if it didn't feel so real. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He just knew he wanted to touch Felix somewhere, anywhere. “You too.”

That left the logistics with neither of them of logical mind, shifting about on the couch to figure out a way to accommodate both of them until they were back in the position the mess started in. Felix shucked his shorts off while beneath Changbin, Changbin maneuvering above him to make it a little easier until Felix was also naked from the bottom-down.

Now it was his turn to look, to hold a foreign cock in hand and fix his fingers around it to a grip that was comfortable. "Hyung likes your cock, too.”

They took each other in hand, skin catching on skin, but they made do. Felix was so engrossed, brows knitted in focus of making Changbin feel good and Chanbin leaned in, earned the gaze. His head moved in a little closer and Felix caught on, slowly meeting mouths for a kiss. Wet and clumsy, knocking teeth and sucking at the bottom lip.

Changbin had felt on edge for minutes now, brought back down again by the small pitfalls in fooling around completely unplanned. Everything came together, the kisses, the closeness, Felix’s palm working itself on him in a way where he felt it coming for real this time.

“Close,” he warned, though everything continued uninterrupted. Maybe jerked off faster, even, until he lost control of his breathing and bucked, spilling out into Felix’s hand.

That was apparently what Felix needed, his quieter, “Close” coming just as it felt like Changbin was breathing normally again. He tightened his hand, kissing Felix softly, trying not to pay too much mind to the odd feeling of hot cum dribbling down his hand and fingers.

“You good?” Changbin waited on the nod from Felix before separating some, letting go and sitting up, using his clean hand to search his pants pockets for a small pack of pocket tissues. He split the pack with Felix, using the brunt of it to wipe off their hands and shirts. Apologies were exchanged among them for whatever they'd stained, but it was to the point they couldn't tell whose cum it was that landed on what. Frankly, neither of them cared.

After pulling his shorts back up, Felix reached for his phone. He stopped suddenly halfway. “Shit,” he swore in English.

Noticing Felix's sudden apprehension, he looked up, prepared to ask what was wrong until he saw the phone screen for himself, still on the Vlive broadcasting page. Felix looked gravely at Changbin first before properly ending the broadcast in dead silence.

Cold terror flooded his stomach. This was all Changbin's fault. He had a lot of less than kind words for himself, but for the moment, he hung his head and sighed. "I'll call our manager."

Felix nodded rapidly, quick to get to his feet. "I'll go tell Chan."

Left to his devices, about to dial into his own funeral, Felix was a greatly missed presence. Placing the call alone seemed utterly daunting. Before he made it, he stared at his phone. One day, they’d look back at this and laugh. For now, though, he winced and braced himself when he hit ‘call’.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title was, "Changbin Teaches Felix Useful Korean" .


End file.
